familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Seth MacFarlane Universe
The Seth MacFarlane Universe is the universe, wherein his TV shows take place. This includes Family Guy, American Dad!, and The Cleveland Show. The settings of the three shows are located in the planet (Earth), and the same country (The United States of America). Family Guy is in Quahog, Rhode Island, American Dad! is in Langley Falls, Virginia, and The Cleveland Show is in Stoolbend, Virginia. Crossovers There have been many occasions, in which people from different shows have crossed over into each other's universes. Some of them funny. Some of them serious. They all prove that they exist in the same universe. *At the end of the Family Guy episode "Meet the Quagmires", Peter had messed up the timeline and then fixed it. He then talked about how great it was that everything was back to normal again, building up to the obvious joke. Roger walked up on screen, saying his famous like "Where are all the pecan sandies?" *In the Family Guy episode "Lois Kills Stewie", Stan and Bullock both appear in the bathroom, while Stewies hiding in there. They talk about the totally jank rumor, saying that Rob Schneider pays migrant workers to choke him while he masturbates. Later, they confronted Stewie and Brian and tried to shoot them for stealing the secrets, but they escaped. *In the Family Guy episode, "Excellence in Broadcasting", When Brian says that he's officially become a republican, a cutaway gag shows Stan in his house, watching Family Guy on TV and saying "Good ... good for Brian." *In the first episode of The Cleveland Show, "Cleveland Moves In", Cleveland left Quahog, making it as obvious as possible that he was in fact from the same show, which wasn't really all that necessary. *In the Family Guy episode, "Jerome is the New Black", the guys were pissed off that Cleveland left. This was the first Family Guy episode to air after The Cleveland Show first became a thing. *In the American Dad! episode "The People vs. Martin Sugar", Stan listed off his top 10 favorite dogs. Number one on his list was Brian Griffin, who made an appearance right in his show. Brian then said "Do I know you?" as he walked off, leaving Stan yelling "STOP ACTING LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" Hurricane Flozelle On the date of September 25th, 2011, the season openers for all three shows coincided, having the same hurricane, known as Hurricane Flozelle, strike the towns of all three shows, and bring them all together. These three episodes would be The Cleveland Show's "The Hurricane", Family Guy's "Seahorse Seashell Party", and American Dad's "Flozelle's Final Fight". The American Dad! episode featured the a brief scene at the end, where Stan, Peter, and Cleveland all interacted with each other after their homes ended up together, in the same wreck. Additionally, the episode of The Cleveland Show that aired the following week, "This One Thought at Bible Camp" followed up on the destruction of Hurricane Flozelle, by having an episode, where they had to clean up the town, after all of the destruction the hurricane caused. There was a lot of cameos at the beginning of the episode from both Family Guy and American Dad and at the end of the episode, everything went back to normal and there was never any mention of it again in the next Family Guy, American Dad!, or The Cleveland Show episodes. Other Universes Tons of other shows are also included in the Seth MacFarlane universe. This originated from Family Guy's crossover with The Simpsons, known as "The Simpsons Guy", featuring The Griffins making it to Springfield, by driving, proving the two worlds to exist on the same planet. The Simpsons has had a number of crossovers with other shows such as The Critic, The X Files, 24, Futurama, Rick and Morty, and Bob's Burgers, and since other shows have crossed over with those shows, those shows, by transitive property, also exist in the Seth Universe. *In "The Simpsons Guy", it was revealed that The Simpsons is also included in the Seth MacFarlane universe. **Like American Dad and The Cleveland Show's relationship with Family Guy, Futurama and Disenchantment take place in the same universe as The Simpsons, which in turn, leads to them being in the same universe as Family Guy. **In the "The Simpsons" episode "Simpsorama", it was revealed that Futurama takes place in the same universe as "The Simpsons", which leads to that show also being included in the Seth MacFarlane universe. ***In the "Disenchantment" episode, "Dreamland Falls", Fry, Bender, and Professor Farnsworth made a brief cameo, traveling through time, proving that that show also belongs in the same universe. ***In the Futurama episode "Leela and the Genestalk", Finn and Jake from Adventure Time appeared. ****As proven by the ultimate Cartoon Network crossover episode, "Crossover Nexus", "Adventure time" is also roped in with a myriad of other shows like O.K. K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!", "Ben 10", "Teen Titans Go!", "Adventures in Texasland", "The Powerpuff Girls", "Steven Universe", "Regular Show", "The Amazing World of Gumball", "Dexter's Laboratory", "Johnny Bravo", "Cow & Chicken", "I.R. Baboon/I.M. Weasel", "Prickles the Cactus", "Private Eye Princess", "Backwards B", "Xavier the Savior", "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends", "Ed, Edd, & Eddy", "My Gym Partner's a Monkey", "Camp Lazlo", "The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy", "Evil Con Carne", "Underfist", "Codename: Kids Next Door", "Courage the Cowardly Dog", "Chowder", "The Misadventures of Flapjack", "Craig of the Creek", "Unikitty!", "Infinity Train", "Victor & Valentino", "Total Drama", "The Ridonculous Race", "Total Drama Daycare", "Cosmic Bliss", "The Life and Times of Juniper Lee", "Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi", "Class of 3000", "Samurai Jack", "Grojband", "Almost Naked Animals", "Sidekick", "Nacho Bear", "The Talented Mr. Bixby", "Cat-22", "Clarence", "We Bare Bears", "Dial M for Monkey", "The Justice Friends", "Uncle Grandpa", "Secret Mountain Fort Awesome", "The Problem Solverz", "Robotomy", "Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?", "The Moxy Show", "Mighty Magiswords", "Apple & Orange", "Sheep in the Big City", and "Over the Garden Wall", which just about covers every single TV series ever to air on Cartoon Network, roping all of that in with the Seth MacFarlane universe. *****In the "O.K. K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!" episode, "The Power is Yours", the show crossed over with "Captain Planet". *****"Teen Titans Go!" takes place in the same universe as the entire Marvel and DC universe, roping in literally every show and movie from that stuff. *****In the "Johnny Bravo" episode, "Bravo Dooby Doo", Johnny Bravo crossed over with "Scooby Doo" and at the end of the episode, "Speed Putter". *****In the "Johnny Bravo" episode, "A Page Right Out of History", Johnny Bravo crossed over with "The Flintstones". ******The Flintstones takes place in the same universe as "The Jetsons", "The Presentons", and "The Roman Holidays". *****"Huckleberry Hound" has appeared in the "Johnny Bravo" episode, "Back on Shaq". *****"The Blue Falcon" has appeared in the "Johnny Bravo" episode, "Johnny Makeover". *****"Total Drama Daycare" takes place in the same universe as "6teen". ******"6teen" takes place is the same universe as "Stoked". *****"Grojband" takes place in the same universe as "Looped". **The Simpsons crossed over with The Critic in "A Star is Burns". **The King of the Hill cast made a cameo in the episode "Bart Star", proving that they live in the same universe. ***King of the Hill shares the same universe as "Beavis & Butthead", "Daria", "The Goode Family", and apparently also, "Bless the Harts". **The Simpsons crossed over with Rick and Morty, via couch gag in "Mathlete's Feat". ***Rick and Morty is in the same universe as "Gravity Falls", "Axe Cop", and "Spongebob Squarepants". ****"Gravity Falls" takes place in the same universe as "Phineas and Ferb", as seen in the "Gravity Falls" episode, "Little Dipper", where Dipper and Mabel were playing chess on the corpse of "Something That Doesn't Exist" from "Phineas and Ferb". *****"Phineas and Ferb" obviously takes place in the same universe and town as it's sister series, "Milo Murphy's Law". ******These two shows were involved in a cross through, which also included "Star vs. the Forces of Evil", "Amphibia", and "The Owl House". ****There was going to be a crossover between "Spongebob Squarepants" and "The Fairly OddParents", but this never happened due to creative differences. Nevertheless, they are still in the same universe. *****"The Fairly OddParents" takes place in the same universe as "Danny Phantom", "T.U.F.F. Puppy", and "Bunsen is a Beast". It also crossed over with "Jimmy Neutron". ******In the "The Loud House" episode, "Linc or Swim" Mrs. Fowl from "Jimmy Neutron" made a cameo, roping that in. *******Also, appearing were Grandpa Phil from "Hey Arnold!", Lou Pickles from "Rugrats", Miss Bitters from "Invader Zim", and Iroh from "Avatar: The Last Airbender". ********"The Loud House" takes place in the same universe as it's spin-off series, "Los Casagrandes". **The Simpsons crossed over with Bob's Burgers, via couch gag in "My Way Or the Highway to Heaven". ***"Bob's Burgers" did a crossover episode with "Archer". **The Simpsons were featured in the South Park episode "The Problem With a Poo", where Mr. Hanky was able to access Springfield, simply by walking to it. *Since "American Dad!" takes place in the same universe as "Family Guy", that makes all of it's crossovers relevant to the "Family Guy" universe as well. **In "Black Mystery Month", The A-Team made a cameo, reeling "The A-Team" into the universe too. **In "G-String Circus", Christopher Turk from "Scrubs" made a cameo, being played by Donald Fasion, making it official. ***"Scrubs" takes place in the same universe as it's sister series, "Cougar Town". ***In the "Malcolm in the Middle" episode, "Home Alone 4", Malcolm goes to Sacred Hart hospital. ****"Malcolm in the Middle" takes place in the same universe as "Breaking Bad". *****"Breaking Bad" takes place in the same universe as it's spin-off series, "Better Call Saul". *****It has also been confirmed that "Breaking Bad" takes place in the same universe as "The Walking Dead". **In "Faking Bad", Bart Simpson made a cameo, further connecting "The Simpsons" into the universe. *Since "The Cleveland Show" takes place in the same universe as "Family Guy", that makes all of it's crossovers reveland to the "Family Guy" universe as well. **In the "Brickleberry" episode, "Bearshit!", Malloy went to Tim the Bear's house to start a bear uprising against humans with him and a bunch of other bears. ***Other cartoon bears included "Winnie the Pooh", "Yogi Bear", and the "Care Bears" all from their respectively titular shows. ***"Paradise P.D." takes place in the same universe as "Brickleberry". ****In the episode "Dungeons & Dragnet", Dustin Henderson, Will Byers, Mike Wheeler, and Lucas Sinclair all made an appearance, bringing "Stranger Things" into the universe. *Seth made a 4th show called "Bordertown", which bombed horribly after one season. Despite it's horribleness, it was thought to be a good idea, when it first began, meaning it's to be considered part of the Seth MacFarlane universe. *In the episode, "Life of Brian 2: Revival Reversal", Mr. Peanutbutter from "Bojack Horseman" made a cameo, directly linking that show into the Family Guy universe. List of Shows *Family Guy *American Dad! *The Cleveland Show *The Simpsons *Futurama *Disenchantment *Bob's Burgers *Rick and Morty *Archer *King of the Hill *Beavis & Butthead *Daria *Bordertown *The Goode Family *Gravity Falls *Axe Cop *The Critic *Spongebob Squarepants *The X Files *Millennium *24 Category:Locations Category:Universes